Hogwarts lê Harry Potter
by Mi RF
Summary: 7 livros misteriosos sobre a vida de Harry Potter aparecem na mesa dos professores no quinto ano do mesmo. O que poderá acontecer ATENÇÃO: as personagens não são minhas e a parte que está a negrito também não! e é a minha primeira fic se tiver má me digam para eu melhorar!
1. Chapter 1

Poucos dias depois do dia dos namorados, todos os alunos de Hogwarts estavam jantando.

De repente, um flash de luz ilumina a mesa dos professores e logo em seguida desaparece da mesma forma que apareceu. Em seu lugar ficam 7 livros mesmo à frente de Dumbledore com um envelope no cimo, que dizia: "PARA HOGWARTS".

O diretor abre o envelope e lê:

"_Caros alunos e professores de Hogwarts,_

_Devido ao nosso conhecimento decidimos enviar 7 livros que contam a vida e as aventuras de Harry Potter em Hogwarts. Estes livros vão mostrar a verdadeira personalidade do Harry e vai ajudá-lo na sua missão._

_Para além das pessoas que estão aí, devem ser chamados: Arthur e Molly Weasley, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Ministro da Magia(Fudge) e, para surpresa e desgosto de muitos, Sirius Black._

_Esperamos que aproveitem esta oportunidade,_

_James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus Potter, Lily Luna Potter e Teddy Remus Lupin_"

- Esperem! Isso são livros sobre a minha vida enviados, provavelmente, pelos meus possíveis filhos e pelo possível filho do Professor Lupin? – perguntou Harry um pouco irritado – E que raio de missão é essa?

- O que foi Potter? Tá com medo que descubram seus podres – zombou Humbridge.

- Harry, por favor, tenha um pouco de calma. Vamos fazer o que diz esta carta e tenho a certeza que ficamos a perceber tudo. – respondeu Dumbledore calmamente, ignorando Humbridge. – E vou chamar as pessoas que o carta pede para chamar.

Assim que os que faltavam chegaram, a carta foi lida novamente para os recém-chegados e todos menos o ministro, que se sentou na mesa dos professores, foram-se sentar na mesa da grifinória.

- Qual é o primeiro livro, Dumbledore? – perguntou Remus, ainda perplexo por saber que iria ter um filho.

- Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal – respondeu Dumbledore e perguntou para todos – Quem quer ler?

- Eu – disse Colin e Dumbledore passou-lhe o livro – "**O Menino Que Sobreviveu"**


	2. Chapter 2

- Eu! – disse Colin e Dumbledore passou-lhe o livro –** "O Menino Que Sobreviveu"**

- Hei! Que eu saiba o Harry não é o maior fã do Snape. Então porque é que o Harry haveria de chamar Severus ao seu filho? – perguntou o Sirius.

- Esteja calado Black! Eu só ainda não o entreguei aos dementadores, porque a carta dizia que você devia estar presente. – disse um Fudge bastante chatiado.

- Para isso tinham que passar por cima de mim primeiro! – rosnaram Harry e Remus pondo-se à frente dum Sirius sorridente, mas que logo disse – Moony, Prongslet, eu ainda sei me defender *-*

- Pois, você tem razão, é só que… – disse Remus, mas Harry interrompeu – …nós não queremos que vá parar de novo a Azkaban! E já agora, o que me chamou?

- Prongslet. Nós estávamos tentando inventar um apelido para você, mas o nome que nós inventámos não agradou muito à sua mãe, mas depois ela começou a chamar-te assim e decidimos que seria o seu apelido. Porquê? Não gostou?

- Está brincando? Eu adorei! Mas já agora qual foi o apelido que vocês inventaram? – perguntou a Harry, fazendo corar os dois marotos.

- Bambi – respondeu Remus, fazendo Harry rir histericamente.

- Realmente, vocês não têm muita imaginação. Graças a Merlin, que minha mãe tenha arranjado melhor.

- Porquê Bambi? – perguntou um Ron curioso.

- É um personagem dum filme trouxa, que é uma cria de cervo! – respondeu Mione e vendo que Ron já ia perguntar o que é um filme, ela disse – Depois Ron. Continue Colin!

**O Sr. e a Sra. Dursley, da Rua dos Alfeneiros, nº. 4, se orgulhavam de dizer que eram perfeitamente normais, muito bem, obrigado.**

Muitos reviraram os olhos.

**Eram as últimas pessoas no mundo que se esperaria que se metessem em alguma coisa estranha ou misteriosa, porque simplesmente não compactuavam com esse tipo de bobagem.**

**O Sr. Dursley era diretor de uma firma chamada Grunnings, que fazia perfurações.**

- O que são perfurações? – Perguntaram a maioria dos sangue-puro, o que fez os meio-sangue e os nascidos trouxa rirem e dizerem que não era nada de interessante.

**Era um homem alto e corpulento quase sem pescoço, embora tivesse enormes bigodes.**

- Que lindo! – ironizou Sirius, levando um tapa na cabeça por parte de Remus. – Ai Moony! Isso doeu!

- Era esse o propósito, Padfoot! – disse Harry, fazendo cara de inocente e muita gente rir do bico extremamente infantil do Sirius.

**A Sra. Dursley era loura e tinha um pescoço quase duas vezes mais comprido que o normal, o que era muito útil porque ela passava grande parte do tempo espichando-o por cima da cerca do jardim para espiar os vizinhos.**

- Espere! Você está dizendo que deixou o Harry com a Petúnia? – rosnou Severus, que se tinha levantado e estava a encarar furiosamente Dumbledore. – Francamente Dumbledore, eu sabia que ele tinha sido criado por trouxas, mas nunca pensei que fosse a Petúnia. Ela é maníaca! Você não podia ter feito isso!

Todo o salão estava em silêncio e completamente estupefato. Ver o professor mais odiado mais furioso do que é costume e defendendo Harry Potter era uma imagem bastante assustadora e que muitos pensavam não ser possível.

- Você conhece a minha tia? – disse Harry quando recuperou a voz. Ele olhava para Snape duma forma estranha, como se percebesse algo dentro do homem que não era o que ele transparecia.

- Sim. E no fim deste capítulo gostaria de conversar a sós com você, se não se importa, Potter – respondeu um Snape, ao contrário do que é costume, caloroso. – Continue Sr. Creevey!

**Os Dursley tinham um filhinho chamado Dudley, o Duda, e em sua opinião não havia garoto melhor em nenhum lugar do mundo.**

**Os Dursley tinham tudo que queriam, mas tinham também um segredo, e seu maior receio era que alguém o descobrisse. Achavam que não iriam aguentar se alguém descobrisse a existência dos Potter.**

Rosnados.

**A Sra. Potter era irmã da Sra. Dursley, mas não se viam havia muitos anos; na realidade a Sra. Dursley fingia que não tinha irmã, porque esta e o marido imprestável eram o que havia de menos parecido possível com os Dursley.**

Rosnados novamente.

**Eles estremeciam só de pensar o que os vizinhos iriam dizer se os Potter aparecessem na rua. Os Dursley sabiam que os Potter tinham um filhinho também, mas nunca o tinham visto. O garoto era mais uma razão para manter os Potter à distância; eles não queriam que Duda se misturasse com uma criança daquelas.**

- Hei! O Harry é uma criança adorável, muito melhor que esse saco de banhas! – gritaram Sirius e Remus e os Weasley e Mione assentiram concordando, fazendo Harry corar.

**Quando o Sr. e a Sra. Dursley acordaram na terça-feira monótona e cinzenta em que a nossa história começa, não havia nada no céu nublado lá fora sugerindo as coisas estranhas e misteriosas que não tardariam a acontecer por todo o país. O Sr. Dursley cantarolava ao escolher a gravata mais sem graça do mundo para ir trabalhar,****e a Sra. Dursley fofocava alegremente enquanto lutava para encaixar um Duda aos berros na cadeirinha alta. **

- Que criança irritante! – murmurou Molly.

**Nenhum deles reparou em uma coruja parda que passou, batendo as asas, pela janela.**

**Às oito e meia, o Sr. Dursley apanhou a pasta, deu um beijinho no rosto da Sra. Dursley e tentou dar um beijo de despedida em Duda, mas não conseguiu, porque na hora Duda estava tendo um acesso de raiva e atirava o cereal nas paredes.**

— **Pestinha — disse rindo contrafeito o Sr. Dursley ao sair de casa. Entrou no carro e deu marcha à ré para sair do estacionamento do número quatro.**

**Foi na esquina da rua que ele notou o primeiro indício de que algo estranho ocorria – um gato lia um mapa.**

- Minie! – gritou Sirius feliz.

- Minerva. – corrigiu Remus, quando Minerva ia protestar.

- Minie! – insistiu Sirius.

- Minerva! – retrucou Remus.

- Minie!

- Minerva!

- Mimi! – disseram Harry e Gina ao mesmo tempo, sorrindo e corando em seguida.

Remus, Sirius e, surpreendentemente, Minerva começaram a rir histericamente.

- O que foi? – perguntou Harry confuso.

- É que… é que… - disse Minerva, tentando explicar e acabando rindo de novo.

- Harry, os seus pais, no meio duma discussão idêntica a esta, disseram exatamente o que vocês disseram e exatamente da mesma forma! – disse Remus ainda rindo. – Continue Colin.

**Por um instante o Sr. Dursley não percebeu o que vira — em seguida virou rapidamente a cabeça para dar uma segunda olhada. Havia um gato de listras amarelas sentado na esquina da rua dos Alfeneiros, mas não havia nenhum mapa à vista. Em que estaria pensando naquela hora? Devia ter sido um efeito da luz. Ele piscou e arregalou os olhos para o gato.**

**O gato o encarou.****.**** Enquanto virava a esquina e subia a rua, espiou o gato pelo espelho retrovisor. Ele agora estava lendo a placa que dizia Rua dos Alfeneiros — não, estava **_**olhando**_** a placa: gatos não podiam ler mapas **_**nem**_** placas.**

**O Sr. Dursley sacudiu a cabeça e tirou o gato do pensamento. Durante o caminho para a cidade ele não pensou em mais nada exceto no grande pedido de brocas que tinha esperanças de receber naquele dia.**

**Mas ao sair da cidade, as brocas foram varridas de sua cabeça por outra coisa. Ao parar no costumeiro engarrafamento matinal, não pôde deixar de notar que havia uma quantidade de gente estranhamente vestida andando pelas ruas. Gente com capas largas.**

- Bruxos! – gritaram os gémeos, a Gina, o Ron e os três Marotos.

Todo o salão explodiu em risadas.

**O Sr. Dursley não tolerava gente que andava com roupas ridículas — os trapos que se viam nos jovens! Imaginou que aquilo fosse uma nova moda idiota. Tamborilou os dedos no volante e seu olhar recaiu em um grupinho de excêntricos parados bem perto dele. Cochichavam excitados. O Sr. Dursley se irritou ao ver que alguns deles nem eram jovens; ora, aquele homem devia ser mais velho do que ele, e usava uma capa verde-esmeralda! Que petulância!**

**Mas então ocorreu ao Sr. Dursley que se tratava prova de alguma promoção boba — essas pessoas estavam obviamente arrecadando alguma coisa... é, devia ser isto! O tráfego avançou e alguns minutos depois o Sr. Dursley chegou ao estacionamento da Grunnings, o pensamento de volta às brocas.**

- Uau! Que interessante! – ironizou Harry, fazendo Sirius dar pulos de contente e dizer que ele era digno de ser um maroto, o que fez muita gente olhar para ele estupefata.

- Ah! Qual é? Um filho dum maroto e duma ruiva, dificilmente não é bagunceiro! – disse Sirius com a maior cara-de-pau.

**O Sr. Dursley sempre sentava de costas para a parede em seu escritório no nono andar. Se não o fizesse, talvez tivesse achado mais difícil se concentrar em brocas aquela manhã. **_**Ele**_** não viu as corujas que voavam velozes em plena luz do dia, embora as pessoas na rua as vissem; elas apontavam e se espantavam enquanto um bando de coruja passava no alto. A maioria jamais vira uma coruja mesmo à noite.**

**O Sr. Dursley, porém, teve uma manhã normal sem corujas. Gritou com cinco pessoas diferentes. Deu vários telefonemas importantes e gritou mais um pouco.**

- Já percebemos que ele não gosta de gritar – brincaram os gémeos.

**Estava de excelente humor até a hora do almoço, quando pensou em esticar as pernas e atravessar a rua****para comprar um pãozinho doce na padaria defronte.**

**Esquecera completamente as pessoas de capas até passar por um grupo delas próximo à padaria. Olhou-as com raiva ao passar. Não sabia o porquê, mas elas o deixavam nervoso. Essas cochichavam agitadas, também, mas ele não viu nenhuma latinha de coleta. Foi ao passar por elas, na volta, levando uma grande rosca açucarada em um saco, que entreouviu algumas palavras do que diziam.**

— **... Os Potter, é verdade, foi o que ouvi...**

— **... é, o filho deles, Harry...**

O salão silenciou durante uns minutos.

**O Sr. Dursley parou de repente. O medo invadiu-o. Virou a cabeça para olhar as pessoas que cochichavam como se quisesse dizer alguma coisa, mas pensou melhor.**

**Atravessou a rua depressa, correu para o escritório, disse rispidamente à secretária que não o incomodasse, agarrou o telefone e quase terminara de discar o número de casa quando mudou de ideia. Pôs o fone no gancho e alisou os bigodes pensando... não, estava agindo como um idiota.**

**Potter não era um nome tão fora do comum assim.**

- Não é bem assim! – disse Sirius sério, o que era muito raro e assustou algumas pessoas.

**Tinha certeza de que havia muita gente chamada Potter com um filho chamado Harry. Pensando bem, nem sequer tinha certeza de que o sobrinho tivesse o nome de Harry. **

**Jamais vira o menino. Talvez fosse Ernesto. Ou Eduardo.**

- Como ele não sabia o seu nome? – perguntou Remus, fazendo Harry encolher os ombros como resposta.

**Não tinha sentido preocupar a Sra. Dursley, ela sempre ficava tão perturbada à simples menção da irmã. Não a culpava — se **_**ele**_** tivesse uma irmã como aquela...**

- Hei! Veja lá como fala da Lily/minha mãe – rosnaram Harry, Remus, Sirius, Minerva e, surpreendentemente, Severus.

**mas mesmo assim, aquelas pessoas de capas...**

**Achou bem mais difícil se concentrar nas brocas aquela tarde e quando deixou o edifício às cinco horas, continuava tão preocupado que deu um encontrão em alguém parado ali à porta.**

— **Desculpe — murmurou, quando o velhinho cambaleou e quase caiu. Levou alguns segundos até o Sr. Dursley perceber que o homem estava usando uma capa roxa. Não parecia nada aborrecido por ter sido quase jogado ao chão. **

**Ao contrário, seu rosto se abriu em um largo sorriso e ele disse numa voz esganiçada que fez os passantes olharem:**

— **Não precisa pedir desculpas, caro senhor, porque nada poderia me aborrecer hoje! Alegre-se, porque Você-Sabe-Quem finalmente foi-se embora! Até trouxas, como o senhor, deviam estar comemorando um dia tão feliz!**

**E o velho abraçou o Sr. Dursley pela cintura e se afastou.**

- Mas espera! Como ele conseguiu essa proeza? – exclamou Harry, fazendo todos rir.

**O Sr. Dursley ficou pregado no chão. Fora abraçado por um completo estranho. **

**E também achava que fora chamado de trouxa, o que quer que isso quisesse dizer. Estava abalado. Correu para o carro e partiu para casa, esperando que estivesse imaginando coisas, o que nunca esperara que fizesse, porque não aprovava a imaginação.**

**Quando entrou no estacionamento do número quatro, a primeira coisa que viu — e isso não melhorou o seu estado de espírito — foi o gato listrado que notara aquela manhã. Agora ele estava sentado no muro do jardim. Tinha certeza de que era o mesmo, as marcas em volta dos olhos eram as mesmas.**

— **Chispa! — disse o Sr. Dursley em voz alta.**

**O gato não se mexeu. Apenas lançou-lhe um olhar severo.**

- Eu disse que era a Minie! – exclamou Sirius, que estava fazendo uma dança da vitória.

- Mas ninguém disse que não era a MINERVA, Padfoot. – disse Remus.

**Será que isto era um comportamento normal para um gato, pensou o Sr. Dursley.**

**Continuava decidido a não comentar nada com a esposa.**

**A Sra. Dursley tivera um dia normal e agradável. Contou-lhe durante o jantar os problemas da senhora do lado com a filha e ainda que Duda aprendera uma palavra nova ("Nunca").**

**O Sr. Dursley tentou agir normalmente. Depois que Duda foi se deitar, ele chegou à sala em tempo de ouvir o último noticiário noturno.**

_**"E, por último, os observadores de pássaros em toda parte registraram que as corujas do país se comportaram de forma muito estranha hoje. Embora elas normalmente cacem à noite e raramente apareçam à luz do dia, centenas desses pássaros foram visto hoje voando em todas as direções desde o alvorecer. Os especialistas não sabem explicar por que as corujas de repente mudaram o seu padrão de sono."**_

**O locutor se permitiu um sorriso.**

_**"Muito misterioso. E agora, com Jorge Mendes, o nosso boletim meteorológico. Vai haver mais tempestades de corujas hoje à noite, Jorge?"**_

_**"Bom, Eduardo**_**", disse o meteorologista, "**_**não sei lhe dizer, mas não foram só as corujas que se comportaram de modo estranho hoje. Ouvintes de todo o país têm telefonado para reclamar que em vez do aguaceiro que prometi para ontem, eles têm tido chuvas de estrelas! Talvez alguém ande festejando a noite das fogueiras uma semana mais cedo este ano! Mas posso prometer para hoje uma noite chuvosa."**_

**O Sr. Dursley ficou paralisado na poltrona. Estrelas cadentes em todo o país? Corujas voando durante o dia? Gente misteriosa usando capas por todo lado? E um cochicho, um cochicho a respeito dos Potter...**

**A Sra. Dursley entrou na sala trazendo duas xícaras de chá. Não adiantava. Teria que lhe dizer alguma coisa. Pigarreou nervoso.**

- Ele é nervoso por natureza! – disseram os gémeos.

— **Hm, hm, Petúnia, querida, você não tem tido notícias de sua irmã, ultimamente?**

**Conforme esperava, a Sra. Dursley pareceu chocada e aborrecida. Afinal, normalmente fingiam que ela não tinha irmã...**

— **Não — respondeu ela, seca. — Por quê?**

— **Uma notícia engraçada — murmurou o Sr. Dursley. — Corujas... estrelas cadentes... e vi uma porção de gente de aparência estranha na cidade hoje...**

— **E daí? — cortou a Sra. Dursley.**

— **Bem, pensei... talvez, tivesse alguma ligação com... sabe... **_**o pessoal dela**_**.**

- O pessoal dela? – perguntaram muitos alunos e alguns professores, indignados.

- Eles costumam referir-se aos bruxos assim. Eles odeiam magia e quem quer que a faça. – respondeu Harry com a olhar para o chão.

**A Sra. Dursley bebericou o chá com os lábios contraídos. O Sr. Dursley ficou em dúvida se teria coragem de lhe contar que ouvira o nome "Potter". Decidiu que não.**

- Cobarde! – cantarolou Tonks.

**Em vez disso, falou com a voz mais displicente que pôde:**

— **O filho deles... teria mais ou menos a idade do Duda agora, não?**

— **Suponho que sim — respondeu a Sra. Dursley ainda seca.**

— **Como é mesmo o nome dele? Ernesto, não é?**

— **Harry. Um nome feio e vulgar se quer saber minha opinião.**

- Eu gosto do meu nome, obrigado! – disse Harry indiferente, quando viu que algumas pessoas iam protestar.

— **Ah, é — disse o Sr. Dursley, sentindo um aperto horrível no coração. — É, concordo com você.**

**Não disse mais nenhuma palavra sobre o assunto a caminho do quarto onde foram se deitar. Enquanto a Sra. Dursley estava no banheiro, o Sr. Dursley foi devagarzinho até a janela e espiou o jardim da casa. O gato continuava lá.**

**Observava o começo da Rua dos Alfeneiros como se esperasse alguma coisa.**

**Estaria imaginando coisas?**

**Será que tudo isto teria ligação com os Potter? Se tinha... se transpirasse que eram aparentados como um casal de... bem, ele achava que não aguentaria.**

**Os Dursley se deitaram. A Sra. Dursley, adormeceu logo, mas o Sr. Dursley continuou acordado, pensando no que acontecera. Seu último consolo antes de adormecer foi pensar que mesmo que os Potter **_**estivessem**_** envolvidos, não havia razão para se aproximarem dele e da Sra. Dursley. Os Potter sabiam muito bem o que pensavam deles e de gente de sua laia...**

**Não via como ele e Petúnia poderiam se envolver com nada que estivesse acontecendo. O Sr. Dursley bocejou e se virou. Isso não poderia **_**afetá-los**_**...**

**Como estava enganado.**

- Quem me dera que não estivesse – disseram Harry, Sirius e Remus pálidos.

**O Sr. Dursley talvez estivesse mergulhando em um sono inquieto, mas o gato no muro lá fora não mostrava sinais de sono.**

**Continuava sentado imóvel como uma estátua, os olhos fixos na esquina mais distante da rua dos Alfeneiros. E nem sequer estremeceu quando uma porta de carro bateu na rua seguinte, nem mesmo quando duas corujas mergulharam do alto. Na verdade, era quase meia-noite quando o gato se mexeu.**

**Um homem apareceu na esquina que o gato estivera vigiando.**

**Apareceu tão súbita e silenciosamente que se poderia pensar que tivesse saído do chão. O rabo do gato mexeu ligeiramente e seus olhos se estreitaram.**

**Ninguém jamais vislumbrara nada parecido com este homem na rua dos Alfeneiros. Era alto, magro e muito velho a julgar pelo prateado dos seus cabelos e de sua barba, suficientemente longos para prender no cinto.**

**Usava vestes longas, uma capa púrpura que arrastava pelo chão e botas com saltos altos e fivelas. Seus olhos azuis eram claros, luminosos e cintilantes por trás dos óculos em meia-lua e o nariz muito comprido e torto, como se o tivesse quebrado pelo menos duas vezes. **

- Dumbledore! – disse Sirius com um pouco de rancor a transparecer na voz.

**O nome dele era Alvo Dumbledore.**

**Alvo Dumbledore não parecia ter consciência de que acabara de pisar numa rua onde tudo, desde o seu nome às suas botas, era malvisto.**

**Estava ocupado apalpando a capa, procurando alguma coisa. Mas parecia ter consciência de que estava sendo vigiado, porque ergueu a cabeça de repente para o gato, que continuava a fitá-lo da outra ponta da rua. Por algum motivo, a visão do gato pareceu diverti-lo. Deu uma risadinha e murmurou: "Eu devia ter imaginado."**

- Realmente! O que estava a fazer ali professora? – perguntou Harry.

- Eu depois falo contigo sobre isso Potter. – respondeu Minerva, mas parecia estar a controlar-se para não deixar cair a máscara severa de novo.

**Encontrou o que procurava no bolso interior da capa. Parecia um isqueiro de prata. Abriu-o, ergueu-o no ar e o acendeu. O lampião de rua mais próximo apagou-se com um estalido seco. **

**Ele fez de novo — o lampião seguinte piscou e apagou, doze vezes ele acionou o "apagueiro", até que as únicas luzes acesas na rua eram dois pontinhos minúsculos ao longe – os olhos do gato que o vigiava.**

**Se alguém espiasse pela janela agora, até a Sra. Dursley, de olhos de contas, não conseguira ver nada que estava acontecendo na calçada. Dumbledore tornou a guardar o "apagueiro" na capa e saiu caminhando pela rua em direção ao número quatro, onde se sentou no muro ao lado do gato. Não para olhar para o bicho, mas, passado algum tempo, dirigiu-se a ele.**

— **Imaginava encontrar a senhora aqui, Profª Minerva McGonagall.**

- A sério? – perguntou Ron, estranhando que a professora estivesse naquela sítio.

**E virou-se para sorrir para o gato, mas este desaparecera. Ao invés dele, viu-se sorrindo para uma mulher de aspeto severo que usava óculos de lentes quadradas exatamente do formato das marcas que o gato tinha em volta dos olhos. Ela, também, usava uma capa esmeralda. Trazia os cabelos negros presos num coque apertado. E parecia decididamente irritada.**

— **Como soube que era eu? — perguntou.**

— **Minha cara professora, nunca vi um gato se sentar tão duro.**

Sirius e Remus desmancharam-se a rir, enquanto Dumbledore sorria.

— **O senhor estaria duro se tivesse passado o dia todo sentado em um muro de pedra — respondeu a Profª Minerva.**

— **O dia todo? Quando podia estar comemorando? Devo ter passado por mais de dez festas e banquetes a caminho daqui.**

**A professora fungou aborrecida.**

— **Ah, sim, vi que todos estão comemorando — disse impaciente. — Era de esperar que fossem um pouco mais cautelosos, mas não, até os trouxas notaram que alguma coisa estava acontecendo. Deu no telejornal. — Ela indicou com a cabeça a sala às escuras dos Dursley. — Eu ouvi... bandos de corujas... estrelas cadentes... Ora, eles não são completamente idiotas.****Não podiam deixar de notar alguma coisa. Estrelas cadentes em Kent, aposto que foi coisa de Dédalo Diggle. Ele nunca teve muito juízo.**

- Ele é sempre o mesmo – disse o trio de ouro(Harry, Ron e Mione).

— **Você não pode culpá-los — ponderou Dumbledore educadamente. — Temos tido muito pouco o que comemorar nos últimos onze anos.**

— **Sei disso — retrucou a professora mal-humorada. — Mas não é razão para perdermos a cabeça. As pessoas estão sendo completamente descuidadas, saem às ruas em plena luz do dia, sem nem ao menos vestir roupa de trouxa, e espalham boatos.**

**De esguelha, lançou um olhar atento a Dumbledore, como se esperasse que ele dissesse alguma coisa, mas ele continuou calado, por isso ela recomeçou:**

— **Ia ser uma graça se, no próprio dia em que Você-Sabe-Quem parece ter finalmente ido embora, os trouxas descobrissem a nossa existência. Suponho que ele realmente **_**tenha**_** ido embora, não é, Dumbledore?**

— **Parece que não há dúvida. Temos muito que agradecer. Aceita um sorvete de limão?**

— **Um **_**o quê?**_

— **Um sorvete de limão. É uma espécie de doce dos trouxas de que sempre gostei muito.**

— **Não, obrigada — disse a Profª. Minerva com frieza, como se não achasse que o momento pedia sorveres de limão. — Mesmo que Você-Sabe-Quem **_**tenha**_** ido embora...**

— **Minha cara professora, com certeza uma pessoa sensata como a senhora pode chamá-lo pelo nome. Toda essa bobagem de Você-Sabe-Quem, há onze anos venho tentando convencer as pessoas a chamá-lo pelo nome que recebeu: **_**Voldemort.**_

**A professora franziu a cara, mas Dumbledore, que estava separando dois sorvetes de limão, pareceu não reparar. **

— **Tudo fica tão confuso quando todos não param de dizer "Você-Sabe-Quem". Nunca vi nenhuma razão para ter medo de dizer o nome de Voldemort.**

Os gémeos, Ron, Gina, Mione e Nevile riram, enquanto Harry corava.

— **Sei que não vê — disse a professora parecendo meio exasperada, meio admirada. ****— ****Mas você é diferente. Todo o mundo sabe é o único de quem Você-Sabe... ah, está bem, de quem **_**Voldemort **_**tem medo.**

— **Isto é um elogio — disse Dumbledore calmamente. — Voldemort tinha poderes que nunca tive.**

— **Só porque você é muito... bem... **_**nobre**_** para usá-los.**

— **É uma sorte estar escuro. Nunca mais corei assim desde que Madame Pomfrey me disse que gostava dos meus abafadores de orelhas novos.**

O trio de ouro, os gémeos, a Gina e os marotos franziram a testa.

**A Profª. Minerva lançou um olhar severo a Dumbledore e disse:**

— **As corujas não são nada comparadas aos boatos que correm. Sabe o que todos estão dizendo? Por que ele foi embora? Que foi que finalmente o deteve?**

**Aparentemente a Profª. Minerva chegara ao ponto que estava ansiosa para discutir, a verdadeira razão pela qual estivera esperando o dia todo em cima de um muro frio e duro, porque nem como gato nem como mulher ela fixara antes um olhar tão penetrante em Dumbledore como agora.**

**Era óbvio que seja o que fosse que "todos" estavam dizendo, ela não iria acreditar até que Dumbledore confirmasse ser verdade. Dumbledore, porém, estava escolhendo mais um sorvete de limão e não respondeu.**

— **O que estão **_**dizendo**_** — continuou ela — é que a noite passada Voldemort apareceu em Godric's Hollow. Foi procurar os Potter. O boato é que Lily e James Potter estão... estão... que estão... **_**mortos**_**.**

Os três Marotos ficaram com os olhos vidrados, enquanto todos os outros os respeitaram.

**Dumbledore fez que sim com a cabeça. A Profª. Minerva perdeu o fôlego.**

— **Lily e James... Não posso acreditar... Não quero acreditar... Ah, Alvo.**

**Dumbledore estendeu a mão e deu-lhe um tapinha no ombro.**

— **Eu sei... eu sei... — disse deprimido.**

**A voz da Profª. Minerva tremeu ao prosseguir:**

— **E não é só isso. Estão dizendo que ele tentou matar o filho dos Potter, Harry. **

- Quem me dera que ele tivesse conseguido! – disse Harry – Ao menos dessa forma eu ficaria ao lado dos meus pais.

Foi nesse momento que Severus percebeu que ele estava errado e que aquele menino não era como o pai, não gostava de atenção e tudo o que ele queria era ter uma família. Algo se iluminou dentro do Severus que o fez sorrir, o que só Dumbledore reparou.

**Mas... não conseguiu. Não conseguiu matar o garotinho. Ninguém sabe o porquê nem como, mas estão dizendo que na hora que não pôde matar Harry Potter, por alguma razão, o poder de Voldemort desapareceu, e é por isso que ele foi embora.**

**Dumbledore concordou com a cabeça, sério.**

— **É... é **_**verdade?**_** — gaguejou a professora. — Depois de tudo o que ele fez... todas as pessoas que matou... não conseguiu matar um garotinho? É simplesmente espantoso... de tudo que poderia detê-lo... mas, por Deus, como foi que Harry sobreviveu?**

— **Só podemos imaginar — disse Dumbledore. — Talvez nunca cheguemos a saber.**

- Agora sabemos o porquê. – disse Harry, deixando muitos confusos.

**A Profª. Minerva pegou um lenço de renda e secou com delicadeza os olhos por baixo das lentes dos óculos. Dumbledore deu uma grande fungada ao mesmo tempo em que tirava o relógio de ouro do bolso e o examinava. Era um relógio muito estranho. Tinha doze ponteiros, mas nenhum número; em vez deles, pequenos planetas giravam à volta.**

**Mas, devia fazer sentido para Dumbledore, porque ele o repôs no bolso e disse:**

— **Hagrid está atrasado. A propósito, foi ele que lhe disse que eu estaria aqui, suponho.**

— **Foi. E suponho que você não vá me dizer por que está aqui e não em outro lugar.**

— **Vim trazer Harry para tio e a tia. Eles são a única família que lhe resta.**

- Tem que rever os seus conceitos de família, Dumbledore. – disse Harry com uma voz fria e cortante.

— **Você não quer dizer, você não pode estar se referindo às pessoas que moram aqui? — exclamou a Profª. Minerva, pulando de pé e apontando para o número quatro. — Dumbledore, você não pode. Estive observando a família o dia todo. Você não poderia encontrar duas pessoas menos parecidas connosco. E têm um filho, vi-o dando chutes na mãe até a rua, berrando porque queria balas. Harry Potter não pode vir morar aqui!**

- Obrigado por tentar, professora. – disse Harry, sorrindo para Minerva.

— **É o melhor lugar para ele — disse Dumbledore com firmeza. — Os tios poderão lhe explicar tudo quando ele for mais velho, escrevi-lhes uma carta.**

- Uma carta? – perguntou Severus furioso. – Francamente, Dumbledore, você acha que pode explicar tudo isso em uma carta?

— **Uma carta? — repetiu a professora com a voz fraca, sentando-se novamente no muro. — Francamente, Dumbledore, você acha que pode explicar tudo isso em uma carta? **

Muitos ficaram surpresos com a nova atitude de Snape. Harry olhou para ele nos olhos que correspondeu, mas não da mesma forma que o costume. O olhar do professor já não era frio e de ódio, mas sim de compreensão e… ternura?

**Essas pessoas jamais vão entendê-lo! Ele vai ser famoso, uma lenda. Eu não me surpreenderia se o dia de hoje ficasse conhecido no futuro como o dia de Harry Potter. Vão escrever livros sobre Harry. Todas as crianças no nosso mundo vão conhecer o nome dele!**

— **Exatamente — disse Dumbledore, olhando muito sério por cima dos óculos de meia-lua. — Isto seria o bastante para virar a cabeça de qualquer menino. Famoso antes mesmo de saber andar e falar! Famoso por alguma coisa que ele nem vai se lembrar! Veja que ele estará muito melhor se crescer longe de tudo isso até que tenha capacidade de compreender?**

- Concordo com isso, mas ao menos podia deixá-lo com trouxas que fossem um pouco mais acolhedores.

**A professora abriu a boca, mudou de ideia, engoliu em seco e então disse:**

— **É, é, você está certo, é claro. **

**Mas como é que o garoto vai chegar aqui, Dumbledore? — Ela olhou para a capa dele de repente como se lhe ocorresse que talvez escondesse Harry ali.**

— **Hagrid vai trazê-lo.**

— **Você acha que é **_**sensato**_** confiar a Hagrid uma tarefa importante como esta?**

- Eu confiaria a Hagrid minha vida! – disseram os três marotos. Hagrid sorriu.

— **Eu confiaria a Hagrid minha vida — respondeu Dumbledore.**

— **Não estou dizendo que ele não tenha o coração no lugar — concedeu a professora de má vontade —, mas você não pode fingir que ele é cuidadoso.****Que tem uma tendência a... que foi isso?**

**Um ronco discreto quebrara o silêncio da rua. Foi aumentando cada vez mais enquanto eles olhavam para cima e para baixo da rua à procura de um sinal de farol de carro; o ronco se transformou num trovão quando os dois olharam para o céu — e uma enorme motocicleta caiu do ar e parou na rua diante deles.**

- Halley, meu amor! – exclamou Sirius.

Todos riram.

**Se a motocicleta era enorme, não era nada comparada ao homem que a montava de lado. Ele era quase duas vezes mais alto do que um homem normal e pelo menos cinco vezes mais largo. Parecia simplesmente grande demais para existir e tão **_**selvagem**_** — emaranhados de barba e cabelos negros longos e grossos escondiam a maior parte do seu rosto, as mãos tinham o tamanho de uma lata de lixo e os pés calçados com botas de couro pareciam filhotes de golfinhos. Em seus braços imensos e musculosos ele segurava um embrulho de cobertores.**

— **Hagrid — exclamou Dumbledore, parecendo aliviado. — Finalmente. E onde foi que arranjou a moto?**

— **Pedi emprestada, Prof. Dumbledore — respondeu o gigante, desmontando cuidadosamente da moto ao falar. — O jovem Sirius me emprestou.****Trouxe ele, professor.**

— **Não teve nenhum problema?**

— **Não, senhor. A casa ficou quase destruída, mas consegui tirá-lo inteiro antes que os trouxas invadissem o lugar. Ele dormiu quando estivemos sobrevoando Bristol.**

- auw, que fofo! – disseram a maioria das raparigas, enquanto os rapazes riam dum Harry corado.

**Dumbledore e a Profª Minerva curvaram-se para o embrulho de cobertores. Dentro, apenas visível, havia um menino, que dormia a sono solto. Sob uma mecha de cabelos muito negros caída sobre a testa eles viram um corte curioso, tinha a forma de um raio.**

— **Foi aí que...? — sussurrou a professora.**

— **Foi — confirmou Dumbledore.— Ficará com a cicatriz para sempre.**

— **Será que você não poderia dar um jeito, Dumbledore?**

— **Mesmo que pudesse, eu não o faria. As cicatrizes podem vir a ser úteis. Tenho uma acima do joelho esquerdo que é um mapa perfeito do metrô de Londres.**

- Informação a mais – disseram os gémeos franzindo a testa.

**Bem, me dê ele aqui, Hagrid, é melhor acabarmos logo com isso.****Dumbledore recebeu Harry nos braços e virou-se para a casa dos Dursley.**

— **Será que eu podia... podia me despedir dele, professor? — perguntou Hagrid. **

**Ele curvou a enorme cabeça descabelada para Harry e lhe deu o que deve ter sido um beijo muito áspero e peludo. Depois, sem aviso, Hagrid soltou um uivo como o de um cachorro ferido.**

- Hei! Qual é o problema dos cachorros? – perguntou Sirius, fazendo biquinho. Resultado: Remus e Harry a rir histericamente.

— **Psiu! — sibilou a Professora Minerva. — Você vai acordar os trouxas!**

— **Des-des-desculpe — soluçou Hagrid, puxando um enorme lenço sujo e escondendo a cara nele. — Mas nã-nã-não consigo suportar, Lily e James mortos, e o coitadinho do Harry ter de viver com os trouxas...**

— **É, é, é muito triste, mas controle-se, Hagrid, ou vão nos descobrir — sussurrou a professora, dando uma palmadinha desajeitada no braço de Hagrid enquanto Dumbledore saltava a muro de pedra e se dirigia à porta da frente. Depositou Harry devagarzinho no batente,**

- Dumbledore! – rosnou Sir… Remus? – Você deixou o meu sobrinho no batente da porta, ainda por cima no noite fria de outono? – Remus estava gritando e os seus olhos eram fendas amareladas.

- Tem calma, Moony! – exclamou Harry pondo-lhe a mão no peito e fazendo com que os olhos de Remus voltassem à normal cor de âmbar e se acalmasse.

**tirou uma carta da capa, meteu-a entre os cobertores do menino e, em seguida, voltou para a companhia dos dois. Durante um minuto inteiro os três ficaram parados olhando para o embrulhinho; os ombros de Hagrid sacudiram, os olhos da Profª Minerva piscaram loucamente e a luz cintilante que sempre brilhava nos olhos de Dumbledore parecia ter-se extinguido.**

— **Bem — disse Dumbledore finalmente —, acabou-se. Não temos mais nada a fazer aqui. Já podemos nos reunir aos outros para comemorar.**

- Comemorar… – murmurou Remus.

— **É — disse Hagrid com a voz muito abafada. — Vou devolver a moto de Sirius. Boa noite, Profª. Minerva, Professor Dumbledore...**

**Enxugando os olhos na manga da jaqueta, Hagrid montou na moto e acionou o motor com um pontapé; com um rugido ela levantou vôo e desapareceu na noite.**

— **Nos veremos em breve, espero, Profª. Minerva — falou Dumbledore, com um aceno da cabeça. A Profª. Minerva assoou o nariz em resposta.**

**Dumbledore se virou e desceu a rua. Na esquina parou e puxou o "apagueiro". Deu um clique e doze esferas de luz voltaram aos lampiões de modo que a Rua dos Alfeneiros de repente iluminou-se com uma claridade laranja e ele divisou o gato listrado se esquivando pela outra ponta da rua. Mal dava para enxergar o embrulhinho de cobertores no batente do número quatro.**

— **Boa sorte, Harry — murmurou ele. Girou nos calcanhares e, com um movimento da capa, desapareceu.**

**Uma brisa arrepiou as cercas bem cuidadas da rua dos Alfeneiros, silenciosas e quietas sob o negror do céu, o último lugar do mundo em que alguém esperaria que acontecessem coisas espantosas. Harry Potter virou-se dentro dos cobertores sem acordar. Sua mãozinha agarrou a carta ao lado, mas ele continuou a dormir, sem saber que era especial, sem saber que era famoso, sem saber que iria acordar dentro de poucas horas com o grito da Sra. Dursley ao abrir a porta da frente para pôr as garrafas de leite do lado de fora,****nem que passaria as próximas semanas levando cutucadas e beliscões do primo Duda...**

**Ele não podia saber que neste mesmo instante, havia pessoas se reunindo em segredo em todo o país que erguiam os copos e diziam com vozes abafadas:**

— **A Harry Potter: o menino que sobreviveu!**

Todo o salão ficou em silêncio durante algum tempo.

N/a: Ola pessoal! Eu acho que está ficando bom, mas eu gostaria que mandassem reviews, mesmo que seja para criticar a fic. Obrigada, Sara 'mini-moony' Potter


End file.
